memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/Silentium Est Aurem/Act Four
Act Four FADE IN EXT-SPACE Archer is fighting a Romulan warbird Storm-Class. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) MASON: Direct hit to their power grid but they're still moving. Taylor goes to her chair. TAYLOR: Ensign attack pattern alpha one, Mr. Mason standby with a spread of Photonics. Both officers comply with the order. MASON: Photonics armed. Viewer shows the Romulan vessel. TAYLOR: Fire! Mason presses the fire button on his console. EXT-SPACE The port forward launcher unleashes a spread of torpedoes and they hit their mark on the port side of the Warbird. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) MASON: Direct hit they've lost their port disruptors. Viewer shows the warbird cloaking. MASON: The ship just cloaked Captain. Taylor leans back in her chair. TAYLOR: Let's hope we gave them a warning, Kara take us back to the planet and Sutherland try to get ahold of Commander Martin. Both officers comply with their orders. EXT-PLANET SURFACE Martin runs after Hanson before he can get to the Jamestown and take off. MARTIN: HANSON! Hanson stops and turns to face him. HANSON: Come now Commander you wouldn't shoot me you're a Starfleet Officer bound by oath not to shoot a civilian. Martin looks at him. MARTIN: Not when it comes to you screwing up the core to prove a point that we need to take out all our colonies to prevent them from being taken over by the Star Empire. As Hanson starts to leave. MARTIN: STOP I WILL SHOOT YOU! Hanson just keeps heading towards the Jamestown, Martin fires his Phase Pistol at him and he goes down Martin goes to him and cuffs him and unzips his front pocket to get out his communicator. MARTIN: Martin to Clarkson come in. CLARKSON (OC): Clarkson here go ahead MARTIN: Hanson has been subdued what about the core? INT-CORE ROOM CLARKSON: No good it seems he's put it on a special code. MARTIN (OC): Damn it, I'm at the Jamestown we'll need to start evac the colonist as soon as we can CLARKSON: John there's too many colonist to evacuate, let me see if I can break the code. A few minutes of silence. MARTIN (OC): You've got ten minutes Kyle not a second more CLARKSON: Thanks Commander I'll let you know if I can break it or not Clarkson out. Kyle gets to work on cracking the code in order to shut the core down. EXT-SPACE Archer moves back into orbit. INT-BRIDGE (Tactical alert) T'SHAR: Captain sensors are picking up a massive power overload. Taylor turns to Sutherland. TAYLOR: Open a channel to the surface. She inputs commands into her console. TAYLOR: Commander Martin respond. CUT TO: EXT-PLANET SURFACE MARTIN: Martin here Marcia it's good to hear your voice. TAYLOR (OC): Same here we had a little run in with a Romulan Storm-Class Warbird. Martin breathes heavily. MARTIN: We've got a core breach about to happen but Kyle is working on trying to power it down but if he can't we're gonna use the Jamestown to evac the colonists on. Then from out of nowhere a green torpedo strikes the Jamestown blowing it up into a thousand pieces sending Commander Martin flying back to the ground as he's deveasted by what just happened. MARTIN: Archer the Jamestown has been destroyed I repeat the Jamestown has been destroyed. Close up on Martin. (End of Act Four, fade out)